Isis 1
| letterers = Ben Oda | ass. editors = | editors = Denny O'Neil | group editor = | previous = | next = ''Isis'' #2 }} "Scarab - The Man Who Would Destroy" is the first issue of the superhero fantasy comic book series The Mighty Isis. The story was written by Denny O'Neil with artwork by Ric Estrada and inks by Wally Wood. The cover art illustration was composed by Kurt Schaffenberger. The story was lettered by Ben Oda and edited by Denny O'Neil. This issue shipped with an October-November, 1976 cover date and carries a cover price of 30 cents per copy. Synopsis An ancient Egyptian pyramid is being erected in the town square, as Andrea Thomas, Cindy Lee, Rick Mason, and Doctor Joshua Barnes, the high school principal, watch. From the pyramid emerges Scarab, an evil sorcerer who was imprisoned inside. As he uses his magic to capture the others, Andrea transforms herself into The Mighty Isis and saves her friends. Scarab then attacks Isis with a lightning bolt and she deflects it with one of her spells. Scarab takes to the air to get away and Isis follows him. To distract her, Scarab causes an airplane to disintegrate while airborne and Isis has to rescue the passengers. Scarab gets away and Isis returns to the high school to become Andrea. She is met by Cindy, who asks Andrea about the time she helped in finding a pyramid. Andrea's mind then wanders back to the time she found the amulet that gave her the powers of Isis. As Andrea looks through magic books to find a way to defeat Scarab, he roams the streets. He uses his telepathy to locate Isis but finds Andrea instead. He uses her to set a trap for Isis by creating a magic aura around her that destroys anyone with magical powers. He sets fire to Andrea's house, then flies to the White House to capture the President. Meanwhile, Andrea's pet bird, a myna named Tut, unties the gag in her mouth. Andrea quickly says, "Mighty Isis!" As she is transformed into the Goddess, the aura that surrounded her is destroyed instantly. She commands the fire to go out, then takes to the sky to go after Scarab. On the way to the White House, Isis uses her powers to transport the pyramid to the White House grounds. She creates oak trees to camouflage it. Isis challenges Scarab to face her. As Scarab attacks Isis, she lowers the pyramid and traps him inside. Afterward, Andrea explains to her friends that when Scarab was forced to reenter the pyramid, he would be imprisoned there forever. Appearances * Isis, Andrea Thomas * Cindy Lee * Joshua Barnes * Rick Mason * Scarab * Tut * Humans * Altered humans * Birds * California * Egypt * Washington, D.C. :* White House * Amulet of Hatshepsut * Divine empowerment * Elemental control * Flight * Invocation * Sorcery * Transformation Notes & Trivia * This series is based on The Secrets of Isis television series by Filmation Associates. * This is the second comic book appearance of Andrea Thomas. She appeared last in ''Shazam!'' #25. * This is the second comic book appearance of Cindy Lee. She appeared last in ''Shazam!'' #25. * This is the second comic book appearance of Rick Mason. He appeared last in ''Shazam!'' #25. * First comic book appearance of Joshua Barnes. * First comic book appearance of Tut. * First and only appearance to date of Scarab. See also External Links * * * Category:Isis Vol 1 Category:1976/Comic issues Category:November, 1976/Comic issues